


Christmas Plans

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Phoebe. Fred and Hermione talking about Christmas plans one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phoebe. She likes Fremione.
> 
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: Scavenger Hunt – Fred Weasley
> 
> All Those Characters Challenge: Character – Fred Weasley
> 
> Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition: Day 12 – Prompt Used – The Twelve Days of Christmas
> 
> Het pairing boot camp: Prompt Used - Stop  
> Procrastinators United Competition III
> 
> The Year Long Story Count Competition
> 
> As Much As You Can Competition
> 
> Represent the Character II

Hermione is in bed. She's in the middle of reading a book for actual pleasure. Her husband has definitely rubbed off on her even if he chooses not to read himself most of the time.

Hermione knows she isn't as serious as she once was, but she likes the change. She's happy with herself, and considering how everyone acts around her, they think the change is an improvement in her overall personality as well.

She looks up when the bed bounces and rolls her eyes as her very childish husband bounces with his arse. "Fred, you _really_ should try acting your age."

"What's the fun in that?" He gets on his knees and crawls up to where she is so he can claim her lips in a fierce kiss.

Hermione moans as her book falls from her lap, ending up on the floor. Her fingers tangle in his red hair, keeping his mouth insistently pressed to hers.

He nips her bottom lip before pulling away. "That was nice," Hermione says, trying to pull his lips back to hers, not wanting to stop.

"No, no, my love. No time for that."

She pouts. "There's always time for kissing."

"Soon," he promises.

"Are the kids in bed?"

"Yep. Both of them are excitedly talking about Christmas already, especially about the presents. They're also excited about the traditional sing-alongs and have started asking about the songs we're going to do this year."

"Maybe we should each choose our favorite song. That way everyone's happy."

"Maybe." Fred's answer is noncommittal, but Hermione knows he'll agree by the time Christmas actually arrives.

She brushes Fred's bangs away from his eyes. "I should know this, but I'm afraid I don't. What's your favorite Christmas song?"

Fred grins. It might just be Hermione, but there seems to be an evil tinge to it. "Easy." He pauses for dramatic effect. "'The Twelve Days of Christmas.'"

Hermione sighs dramatically. "Of course you'd pick one of the most annoying Christmas songs made. A song that feels like it never ends."

"Of course I would," Fred agrees.

"Would you actually make us sing it?"

"If we all are allowed to pick our favorite songs, it's only fair."

Hermione laughs. "You're truly incorrigible. You know that?"

"That's why you love me," Fred teases.

Hermione shakes her head. "It's one of the reasons, at the very least."

"And don't you forget it." Fred bends forward, capturing Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Even with almost twenty years of marriage behind them, the passion has never died, and Fred hopes it never will.

Hermione opens her mouth, deepening the kiss, and for the rest of the night, everything about Christmas songs is forgotten.

The next morning though, Hermione will wake up to Fred humming to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas," and she knows she won't win in an argument about it. There are just some arguments that Fred will win, and Hermione has learned to accept it as a fact of life.


End file.
